Trilogy
by Roni
Summary: A trilogy of short stories that were written during season five. They were posted as individuals, but I decided to rearrange things and put them all togther.
1. At the End of the Day

Title: At The End Of The Day.  
  
Author: Roni.  
  
E-mail: [1]roni78@yahoo.com.  
  
Spoilers: a teeny-tiny bit of Boomerang.  
  
Disclaimer: Harm and Mac don't belong to me. They belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Don't sue me, this is just for fun. I promise to take really good care of them and give them right back as soon as I'm done.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
1900 EST  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
It's been a long day. I've been here for over 12 hours, and I actually finished my work half an hour ago, but I don't mind waiting. I've waited over four years to get what I really wanted, so a half an hour here and there doesn't seem much.  
  
I've been standing at the window in my office for the last 15 minutes, staring outside. I can't believe that it is already the middle of the summer. It seems like ages ago when I was on the other side of the world, and it was summer there.  
  
Back than I was the one who didn't have anything. I was about to loose the one thing that mattered to me in my life. Now it is the man who lives there, where it is winter now, that has nothing.  
  
I didn't even realize how much she mattered to me until I was about to loose her. I always knew that I loved her, but I always had excuses about not acting on it, not telling her. I told them so many times to other people and to myself that I actually started to believe them. Until it was almost too late.  
  
When I saw that ring on her finger I felt like everything around me was falling apart. I think that deep down inside me I knew that she felt the same way about me, and that she doesn't really consider spending the rest of her life with him. But when I saw her looking at her ring, playing with it, trying to imagine it on the other hand, and than actually trying it on, I knew that I had to do something. And fast. I knew that she wouldn't wait for me much longer.  
  
And than I realized something - that I didn't want her to wait. That all of the excuses that I made to myself were just that, excuses. So I did it. I opened my heart to her. I gave her my heart. And in return she gave him back the ring, and gave her heart to me.  
  
That was five months ago, when the life I always wanted began.  
  
*****  
  
Five minutes later I can feel her coming up behind me. I can't help but smile when I feel her sliding her hands around my waist and hugging me from behind. I feel her resting her head on my back as I cover her hands with mine. And than my smile grows even wider when I feel the ring on her finger. This time it's my ring, and it's on the right finger.  
  
"Ready to go home sailor?" I hear her whispering into my back, as her hands start to caress my stomach.  
  
I turn around, still between her arms, and cup her face with my hands. I lower my head until I meet her lips, already waiting for me.  
  
As usual I loose myself in her. Everything around us disappears and I melt into her. It scared me at first how much I love her, how much I need her and how much I would do for her. But I know that she feels the same way about me and it's worth everything.  
  
The kiss ends, and it takes me a second to pull myself together again. Her eyes are still closed when I answer her.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
Slowly she opens her eyes and looks at me as I brush a lock of hair from her face. She doesn't have to answer me. Her eyes say it all - how much she loves me, how much she wants me. Once again she manages to make me feel like I can do anything.  
  
She pulls me down for another kiss. This time more passionate, more demanding. When this kiss ends I decide that I can't wait anymore. I reach for my briefcase and than pick her up. She puts her hands around my neck and starts laughing.  
  
"Harm! Put me down!" She manages to say between giggles.  
  
"Not until I get you to my bed." I say as I make my way through the bullpen to the elevators. "You're too slow marine."  
  
She doesn't answer that comment. Instead, she buries her head in my neck and starts nibbling.  
  
When we get out of the elevator I have to put her down. But as soon as her feet touch the ground she grabs my hand, and we walk together to the car. She gives me a look that says `you better drive as fast as you can, or else...' before she gets in the passenger side. I'm sure I have the biggest smile on my face as I get in the driver's seat.  
  
It's been a long day, but I don't mind having them every day if they're going to end like this.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:roni78@yahoo.com 


	2. The Perfect Wedding

Title: The Perfect Wedding.  
  
Author: Roni.  
  
E-mail: [1]roni78@yahoo.com.  
  
Spoilers: not really.  
  
Disclaimer: Harm, Mac and Harriet don't belong to me. They belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Don't sue me, this is just for fun. I promise to take really good care of them and give them right back as soon as I'm done.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Author's note: This story can stand on it's own, but it is also a continuation of "At the end of the day".  
  
I look at the woman that I see in front of me in the mirror. She has the biggest smile on her face and her eyes sparkle. She looks happy, and confidant, and so much in love. That woman can't be me. Can't they see how nervous I am? This is the most important day in my life and I can't wait for it to begin. I also can't wait for it to be over, when I could finally wrap my arms around him and just hold him close to me and never let go.  
  
I didn't imagine that my smile could grow wider, but just the thought of him does the trick. I haven't seen him since yesterday and I started missing him one second after we broke our last kiss goodbye.  
  
I close my eyes and I see him in my head. He is standing in front of me, waiting for me to come to him. He is wearing his dress whites and I can see the gold wings on his chest sparkle with every breath that he takes. I forget everything else the moment my eyes reach his face, and he captures my gaze with his. He smiles that fly-boy smile of his that I love so much, and that always makes me go weak in the knees. From the first time that I saw that smile it had that effect on me. I resented that smile at first, because I was sure that he was using it on every woman he meets. And he is in a way. He has all sorts of copies of that smile for everyone else, but he saves the real one for me.  
  
I open my eyes and look at myself again. I slide my hand across my dress, as though to smooth some invisible wrinkles. The truth is that it's just another way to make my mind realize that this is real, that I'm not dreaming anymore.  
  
I lift my hand to touch the little flowers in my hair, and as I do so I catch the sparkle from the ring on my hand. The ring I've been waiting for without realizing it since the first day I met him. The one that comes with the right man, in the right time and with the right future.  
  
I hear the door open behind me, and through the reflection in the mirror I see a blond head coming through it.  
  
"Ready to go ma'am?" She asks softly as she finally comes in and closes the door behind her.  
  
I turn around to face her. "Harriet, it's my wedding day! Don't you think that at least for today you can stop calling me ma'am?" I try to say it in my best marine voice, but I can't really keep the laughter and the happiness out of it.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Is her response to that, with a big smile on her face and a mock salute. Than she crosses the room and gives me my bouquet. After she fixes one of the flowers in my hair she says, "Come on... Sarah, you don't want to keep your sailor waiting."  
  
I can't answer that. I want to but I can't find my voice. I'm too nervous now. I take a deep breath to calm myself and I follow her out of the room.  
  
I couldn't wait for this moment and now it's here. I can't wait to start walking down the aisle and see Harmon Rabb Jr. waiting for me at the alter.  
  
*****  
  
A couple of hours later we are dancing together. Our first dance as husband and wife. We are the only ones on the dance floor and everyone is watching us. But I don't even see them. All I can see is that smile that I pictured in my head earlier, and those eyes that tell me without using words how much he loves me.  
  
Than I feel his arms pulling me even closer to him, and I hear him whispering in me ear. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are Mrs. Rabb?"  
  
I tighten my hands around his neck and pull him down to me. I give him a light kiss on the lips before I answer him. "Yes. But I don't mind hearing it again."  
  
He pulls away from me a little, so he can look into my eyes. "Sarah MacKenzie Rabb, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I can't wait to spending the rest of my life with you." He says softly.  
  
I look at him for a second. I can't talk. Those words and that look in his eyes make me feel like if I would try to open my mouth and make a sound I would start crying. So I just pull him down to me for another kiss. And this kiss tells him everything that I can't - how much I love him, how much I need him, how much I want him.  
  
When the kiss ends we are both a little out of breath. He leans his forehead against mine as he pulls me closer to him.  
  
"Do you think that anyone will mind if we leave a little early?" He says to me with a hint of a smile in his voice.  
  
"Harm!" I hit him lightly on the arm and start to laugh. But the look in my eyes tells him that I actually have the same thought. He starts laughing and swirls me around in his arms.  
  
It's been the perfect day, and the perfect wedding, but I can't wait to go home and start my life with my sailor.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:roni78@yahoo.com 


	3. Baby

Title: Baby.  
  
Author: Roni.  
  
E-mail: [1]roni78@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimer: Harm, Mac, the admiral and Harriet don't belong to me. They belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Don't sue me, this is just for fun. I promise to take really good care of them and give them right back as soon as I'm done.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Author's note: This story can stand on it's own, but it is also a continuation of "At the end of the day" and "The perfect wedding".  
  
I keep staring at him. He is so focused on his work. The look on his face is so cute that I can't help but smile. I've been sitting here for the last 45 minutes, pretending to work, but every time I try to read the file in front of me my eyes find their way to him.  
  
I've never been this anxious in my life. My appointment is in an hour, and I know that I won't get any work done until then. And if it turns out the way I want it, I won't get any work done after that either.  
  
My mind keeps showing me pictures of how it's going to be, and I start to daydream again. I see that little girl again, the one that looks like me but has her father's famous smile. She is running in the park, laughing, while her father chases her. And when he finally catches her, she screams out of joy as he starts to swirl her around.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am."  
  
There's a voice coming from the door to my office, and that brings me back to reality. I turn my gaze in that direction and see Harriet standing there, smiling. I smile back. She continues to talk once she sees that I am finally with her.  
  
"You asked me to remind you at 0900."  
  
"Thank you Harriet." I answer the younger officer, as I start to gather the files on my desk before I leave. I get up to get my cover, and when I turn around I see that she is still standing at my door.  
  
When she sees the questioning look in my eyes, she asks, "Is everything ok ma'am? You look a little distracted."  
  
"Everything is fine, Harriet." I answer as I go past her through the door. "I'll be back by noon." I call behind my back. I make my way to his office to tell him that I'm leaving.  
  
I know him. He would be worried sick if I just got up and left without telling him. He was always like this, but it's gotten even worse since we got married. I just need to think about something to tell him, other than the truth.  
  
"Hey fly-boy." I lean on his doorframe and smile at him.  
  
He looks up from the file he's been reading and smiles back at me. Than he notices the cover I am holding in my hands.  
  
"Going somewhere marine?" He asks me, his eyes pointing to the cover.  
  
My mind races to find an answer to that question that won't worry him. "I forgot one of the files that I need for this afternoon at home." I finally answer him as I put my cover on. "I won't be long."  
  
"Ok, just be careful." He says as he nods his head. "Are we still on for lunch?" He gets up from behind his desk and starts to follow through the bullpen.  
  
"Of course." I answer him and give him a light kiss on the lips without anyone noticing, just before I get inside the elevator. He smiles at me as the doors close, and turns back to his office.  
  
I couldn't help but kiss him. I know that we are not supposed to do that here, but I'm not really myself today. I'm sure that I have the biggest smile on my face as I step outside of the building and walk to my car.  
  
*****  
  
I didn't think that I could be happier than I was in the last couple of months since we got married. I was wrong. Now it doesn't only feel happy and right, it also feels perfect. We're going to have a baby.  
  
I get back to the office a couple of minutes before noon, and I know that I can't wait until lunch to tell him. We've talked about it so many times since we got engaged, it even came up when we were just friends, so I can't keep it to myself.  
  
I walk from the elevator straight to his office. His door is closed, but I can see that he is alone so I just walk in without even knocking.  
  
He saw me coming even before I opened the door, and he greets me with a smile.  
  
"Hey sailor." I say as I take my cover of, and without even thinking I brush my hand over my stomach. He didn't notice it.  
  
"Hey." He says back. "Did you get what you needed?"  
  
`Oh, yeah.' I think to myself, but instead I say, "Yeah. What are you doing on September 22^nd?" I cross his office and go to sit at the edge of his desk.  
  
He has this cute puzzled look on his face as he reaches to his calendar. "I don't know." Then he looks up at me. "Why?"  
  
"Well." I start slowly, as if I'm talking to a child. "You better mark that date, because that's going to be the birth date of you son."  
  
The puzzled look on his face hasn't change yet. He still doesn't understand what I'm talking about. So I add, "Or your daughter." I pause for a second. "Daddy."  
  
I can see the exact moment that it sinks in. It's not very hard to recognize since it is accompanied with a cry of joy, as he pulls me down to his lap and gives me one of his kisses that defiantly doesn't belong to the office.  
  
We are so wrapped up in kissing and laughing that we don't notice that the whole staff in the bullpen has stopped working and is now standing there looking at us. We don't notice that even the admiral has come out of his office to see what all the fuss is about and is now standing at the door. We're finally brought back to reality when we hear him clear his throat.  
  
We turn to look in the direction of the noise, and quickly stand up. We try to remain serious, but neither one of us can stop smiling.  
  
"Commander, Colonel, is there something you want to share with us?" The admiral asks. I notice that he is looking at us with a weird look that I can't really understand. I don't blame him. He's not used to this kind of a behavior from us. Than he continues, "Since everyone here apparently noticed that something is going on, I know that there won't be any work done until you do."  
  
I glance up at Harm and give him a slight nod with my head to let him know that it is ok. His smile grows even wider when he finally answers the admiral.  
  
"Well sir, it seems that the Colonel will need some time off in a few months." You can defiantly hear the laughter in his voice.  
  
"And why is that Commander?" Comes the response from the admiral.  
  
Harm reaches and takes my hand in his before answering. "Sir, you don't expect her to give birth and than come straight to work, do you?"  
  
This time the screams come from the direction of the bullpen as everybody start to talk and congratulate us together. It seems like the whole staff is now in Harm's office. Even the admiral forgets to command for a few minutes as he comes and gives me a hug, after shaking Harm's hand.  
  
Than he pulls himself together, as he orders everyone to go back to work. But I can still see the smile on his face as he walks to his office.  
  
Everyone goes back to work, and Harm turns me around and hugs me closer to him one last time.  
  
"Ready to go to lunch, mom?" He asks with a smile.  
  
"Actually, yeah. I'm starving!" I answer him and move to put on my cover.  
  
"When are you not?" He starts to tease me as we go to the elevators.  
  
"Hey! I'm eating for two now!"  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:roni78@yahoo.com 


End file.
